plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2/Concepts
List of scrapped content for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It should be noted that these descriptions are not fabricated but are primarily found in various versions of the game's code. Unused/Scrapped spawnables Power Lily Power Lily was supposed to be a Spawnable, but was scrapped for an unknown reason. Her ability was to raise the attack damage of nearby plants using a beam similar to Hover Goat-3000's Damage Buff Booster Beam. However, this was unfinished, and she uses Sunflower's Heal Beam in the game. Magnifying Grass Magnifying Grass was supposed to be a Spawnable, but was scrapped for an unknown reason. Her ability was to reduce the damage taken by zombie attacks by latching to zombies using a unique beam. However, this was unfinished, and she uses Sunflower's Heal Beam in the game. Gallery Screenshot 20191101-065120 YouTube.jpg|Power Lily's appearance in the game Screenshot_20191101-064904_YouTube.jpg|Magnifying Grass as she appears in the game Laser Goat The Laser Goat is an unfinished character that is only obtainable through hacking. It is on both the plants and the zombies' side. It has green armor if it's on the plants' side, and dark purple armor if it's on the zombies' side. It can jump high and even has a double jump like the Imp. You can actually see this character in-game currently, but only when someone hacks it in. Its primary weapon currently has an unfinished name, reading "ID_CU5_H_WEAPON_LASERGOAT_PRIMARY" when vanquished by it. Its icon, sounds, and projectiles are the same as Hover Goat-3000's. Its primary weapon has infinite ammo and can overheat, and during the overheat penalty it uses the particle effect from Citron's Orange Beam. Abilities *Damage Buff Booster Beam - Identical to Hover Goat-3000's Damage Buff Booster Beam. *Healbelch - An ability that heals teammates and Laser Goat. It uses the Heal Beam of Science as a placeholder icon and data from the Mega Heal Bomb for the ability in gameplay. *Impulse Grenade - An ability that tosses a grenade that explodes and deals 10 damage. It uses both item and icon from the Gravity Grenade. Gallery Laser Goat 1.PNG|On the zombies' team from the front Laser Goat 2.PNG|On the zombies' team from the left side Laser Goat.png|Another image of the goat on the zombies team Plant side Goat.jpg|Laser Goat on the plant side lasergoatgreen.png|Plant Lasergoat in the Portal lasergoatpurple.png|Zombie Lasergoat in the Portal Goat test.png|Laser Goat LaserGoatPlantHealbelch.png|Plant Lasergoat using Healbelch LaserGoatZombieHealbelch.png|Zombie Lasergoat using Healbelch Game modes *Goat Vanquish - Game mode that was leaked a while ago. Its name exists in the code, but nothing else really is there. According to a tweet from Justin Wiebe, this mode for the two goats was supposed to be an alternate mode to Cats vs. Dinos. Unused/Scrapped abilities Unknown spike ability It is confirmed to be a scrapped ability for the Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Matrix Tallnut It is an alternative ability to the Tallnut Battlement, only an icon and an unused buffing effect that would allow the Cactus to deal more damage whenever it got a cover assist. Confirmed to be scrapped. Sprint Smash Weapon An ability for the Torchwood that acts similarly to the All-Star's Sprint Tackle ability, Torchwood will rush forward and smash his hand on the floor, dealing 75 damage to all zombies within the radius. Confirmed to be scrapped. Upcoming/Unused Abilities Bling Potato Nugget Mines Bling version of Potato Nugget Mines. They have a unique model and effects but have no icon. Armor Piercing Peach Unused alternative EMPeach. It doesn't stun, but it deals 50 damage and ignores armor. Bling Heal Station Bling version of the Zombie Heal Station. It has a unique model and effects but has no icon. Impflier drone It seems to be a scrapped ability for the Imp. Its primary weapon is a laser and can call in a Cone Strike like Zombot Drone. It had appeared in the E3 trailer for Garden Warfare 2. Future Nut Scrapped variant for the Tall-nut Battlement which would have given plants behind it a damage boost. It has an icon and may have been scrapped due to its range being presumably difficult to recognize. Buff Bubble Scrapped early version of Hover-Goat's Damage Buff Booster Beam. When used, it creates a damage boosting aura around Hover-Goat 3000 that buffs teammates and debuffs enemies. Techno Shield Scrapped Hover-Goat ability. It's a smaller, wider version of Citron's Peel Shield. Auto Turret Unused alternate Big Bolt Blaster. It's an AI controlled Big Bolt Blaster that automatically tracks and shoots at plants. This may have been an inspiration for the Heavy Helper. Gallery Spike Icon.PNG|Icon for unknown spike ability Matrix Tallnut.PNG|Future Nut's icon (one of the only remnants of the ability) Torch Run.PNG|Icon for Torchwood's Sprint Smash (another scrapped ability) Alternate Cannon.PNG|Icon for unused Cannon Rodeo exit icon blingheal.png|Bling Heal Station Impflier drone in-game.jpg|Impflier drone in-game Impflier drone in-CG.jpg|Impflier drone in the game's E3 trailer Imitater Imitater is an unused plant Boss Hunt boss in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It has the unique ability to transform into various zombie bosses. YpCZ82H.png|Image of the Imitater boss in the code 2018-08-07_3.png|Imitater Disco Zombie 2018-08-07_12.png|Imitater Gargantuar 2.jpg|Imitater Baron von Bats Imitator Zen Sensei.png|Imitater Zen Sensei boss_plants_imitator.png|Its icon Trivia *Unlike other games, the characters it transforms into keep the Imitater's color scheme, face paint, and beret. Wolf and Pup A Z-Mech that is also identified as a boss. It comes with its own Imp called Renegade Imp in the coding. It would have had 500 health and had 3 abilities: *Cluster Cannons: Same effect as the Missile Madness of the regular Z-Mech, seems to home in a lot more. *Smokey Motors: It would summon an airstrike the rains down 5 Zombie Stink Clouds. *Gravity Missile: It would launch 5 Gravity Grenades at its target(s). Screenshot_20181012-213648.png|His mech WolfandPup_Pup.png|The Imp boss_zombie_renegadeimpmech.png|Its icon Super Chili Bean Unused Variation of the Super Bean, in a similar fashion to Giga Gargantuar. Its attacks have red effects instead of blue effects. Has an icon as well. He has his own abilities as well, and they are: *Chili Laserbean - A more powerful version of Super Bean's Laserbean ability. *Chili Teleport - A teleport ability, although it does not actually work due to the boss' unfinished nature. *Explosive Teleport - A teleport ability that also launches Chili Bean Bombs. *Chili Warp - Its warp ability, similar to Super Bean's warp ability. *Chili Charge - Similar to Super Bean's Overbean ability, except it does way more damage. *Chili Twirl - Very unfinished, seems to do no damage at all. thing3.png|Super Chili Bean in-game boss_plants_superchilibean.png|Its icon unknown (1).png|Super Chili Bean in the Backyard unknown (2).png|Super Chili Bean in the Backyard Other Scrapped Bosses *Beet Boxer - Only has an icon. *Orange Juice Robot - Only has an icon. *Crab Machine - Only has an icon. boss_plants_beetboxer.png|Beet Boxer's icon boss_plants_orangejuicerobot.png|Orange Juice Robot's icon boss_zombie_crabmachine.png|Crab Machine's icon Wishing Well The Wishing Well was part of a scrapped donation system featured in the game, where players could travel to different Backyard Battlegrounds and leave Stars in other players' wishing well. However, this was removed due to cheating and exploit issues that might have occurred. Gallery Justin_Wiebe_Wishing_Well.jpeg|Justin Wiebe confirming the Wishing Well's existence and usage Tale of the Taco Unused Content The Tale of the Taco event has many scrapped features that were left unused. An example of which is Talk-O, which would have been a telescope players could interact with to talk to the taco on the Town Hall. The taco was referred to as "the taco of your dreams." After the dialogue with the taco, the player would see a screen that would have shown rewards. It is presumed that these rewards would have been for Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville, as the name for that game was also found within the UI setups for the reward screen. Another thing left unused was a Propulsive Salsa mode. This mode would've been a take on Team Vanquish, and would have appeared during Week 2 of Tale of the Taco. For reasons likely relating to the release of Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville: Founders Edition, it was cut at the last minute. The gameplay of the mode is similar to normal Team Vanquish, except there are salsa pickups hidden around the map. These pickups would have given players a lot of buffs, such as low gravity. Unused Story Mode Music Unused story mode music can be found in the files. It is unknown what they would have been used for, but it is probably there because the story mode background music was going to have two versions. Audio Unused Great White North music Great White North has 3 unused music tracks, all of which are for the zombies. They would have been used for the zombie takeover tracks, but only one of them was used. Audio NOTE: Names for these tracks are based off of their filenames. Version 2 is the used version. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Concepts